Lexaeus, Master of Hugs
by Lady Divinity Cosplay
Summary: Aeleus was a man of few words but he was warm and affectionate. Lexaeus wonders if he'll ever be like that ever again. He attempts to find out through the act of hugging. Originally posted on tumblr.


**Lexaeus, Master of Hugs**

 _Lady Devinity_

This fic was originally published on my tumblr here: post/138574169366/lexaeus-master-of-hugs and was based off of an art piece found here: post/138502636755/i-really-wanted-to-draw-lex-hugs-today-i-think

...

Lexaeus is often silent and unreadable. He seems to be carved from mountains. Yet he still remembers warm summer days and ice cream and children who were too shy or too kind or too bold. He remembers camaraderie and he remembers duty.

He remembers that Aeleus liked hugs.

Lexaeus can't explain how he got the idea into his head. He remembers that he was close to all of Ansem's apprentices. He and Braig would share beers when they weren't working. Dilan was a companion as sure and strong as Aeleus himself. Even was smart to the point of ridiculousness. Ienzo was just so tiny. They all shared touch. Braig didn't believe in personal space after all and everyone held Ienzo's hand whenever they had to take the boy somewhere. Even often had to be physically dragged away from an experiment just so he could get some rest. Dilan had liked to show friendship by a firm clasp of the shoulder.

Sometimes Lexeaus thinks that he misses that. So he sets out to rectify that.

He avoids Xemnas. There's something about his superior that makes him uneasy. Lexaeus may be loyal but those loyalties are with the men that used to be his family. If Xemnas has ever earned any trust then his behaviour is taking it away.

He just goes for Xigbar. He has to. Xigbar is fast and can teleport and will run just to piss Lexaeus off. It's nice. His hair may be longer and he may have more scars but Xigbar still _feels_ like Braig. Lexaeus can't see Xigbar's face as he's hugging his back. Braig is wearing an expression that says "so this is a thing" but Lexaeus wouldn't care about that anyway. That wasn't the point.

Lexaeus was not planning on doing them in order but Xaldin is the next one he finds. He pulls the wind user closer and just holds him tight. Those broad shoulders are so familiar. He's fought pressed up against them so many times, just two friends and coworkers protecting what they value together. Xaldin is confused and uncertain but he puts his arms out to return the hug.

Vexen is pissed. Maybe it's because Lexaeus picks him right off of the ground and squeezes as tight as he can. Maybe it's because Vexen was right in the middle of an experiment. Maybe it's because Vexen hasn't slept in two days. Some things never change.

Except when they do. When was the last time Lexaeus hugged Zexion? Lexaeus only has to slump down a little to get a decent hug in. He always used to have to go down on bended knee or scoop the boy up to his level. Lexaeus doesn't like it. This wasn't how he wanted Ienzo to grow up. But Zexion accepts the hug briefly and Lexaeus knows that not everything is lost.

He does not want to hug Saix. He does not like Saix. Saix does not like him. But it is going to happen. Lexaeus has made a decision and Lexaeus' decisions are as firm as the mountain stone that he's said to be made of. Saix looks like he's ready to go into berserker mode. Lexaeus is ready to have his face clawed off. He's played with angry cats before. He knows what he's in for. He also knows that he can take Saix in a fight. Saix doesn't go into berserker mode though and Lexaeus takes a moment to realise that this is another kid he's picked up and carried before. Another kid that he didn't expect to grow up so fast. And Lexaeus briefly feels sorry for Isa. He still isn't sold on Saix though.

He picks up Axel much like he did Vexen. Axel starts sweating. Lexaeus is glad. He does not care for this scheming little piece of shit. Well, maybe he likes him a little. There was something charming about that punk ass kid Lea. Axel's too thin for Lexaeus' taste though. The boy is even thinner than Vexen. Lexaeus had not known that was possible.

Demyx surprises him. The water user comes out of nowhere, excitably saying, "I heard you were giving out free hugs! Is it my turn yet?" and then just goes for it. Hard. Demyx is practically bubbling from excitement. Lexaeus finds it really rather nice. He likes receiving hugs just as much as giving them.

He had to cuddle with Luxord's head. The gambler is in a chair, playing some solitary card game that he refuses to let Lexaeus interrupt. So Lexaeus just nuzzles his head. Luxord's hair is so short that it has that bit of spikey-ness that's fun to touch. Luxord tolerates it until it's over. Lexaeus doesn't mind. He knows better than to interrupt Luxord when he's playing cards. That doesn't mean annoying him isn't worth it.

Lexaeus has a very solemn, solid hug with Marluxia. It is a mutual thing and it is respectful. Maybe they'll actually get along at Castle Oblivion. Maybe they won't. But Lexaeus now knows that if you hug a graceful assassin you will end up with flower petals everywhere. It's kind of adorable.

It's odd to think that Larxene has any traits in common with _both_ Vexen and Saix other than the lack of a heart. Yet the woman takes to hugs just like the other two. She does not want them. She is rather grumpy about it. She even gives off static electricity (her version of Vexen's struggling and Saix's almost berserker slip). Yet she lets Lexaeus hug her for as long as he deems necessary. Lexaeus thinks that she was probably a nice girl once. He hopes that once she gets her heart back that she remembers that girl.

He finds the two keyblade users together. That is not surprising. He pauses as he looks at them. They return his look with a bit of apprehension. He remembers that his default face is very stoic and even frightening to small children. Then Lexaeus throws all caution to the wind and rushes both kids simultaneously. He scoops one up in each arm and just hugs them. They are small for fifteen year olds. Roxas is not pleased with the sudden hug attack but Xion lights up in delight. She's the first to hug back. Roxas takes a moment to realise what's going on and then he too hugs back. Both are happy. Lexaeus basks in the warm feeling of being in the center of a keyblade sandwich. He misses kids. He misses how small Ienzo used to be and he even sort of misses how tenacious Isa and Lea used to be. He can't have a do-over but he can do his best to make sure that these kids right here in his arms have a decent youth. They will be adults soon. He needs to set that foundation. Lexaeus has always considered himself to be a strong support.

All in all, it has been a good day.


End file.
